


Vulnerable (Nozel x Fuegoleon)

by Cascade_Azure



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Confession, Flashback, Fluff, Gay, Intimacy, M/M, New Relationship, absolutely adorable, platonic, romantic, same-sex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascade_Azure/pseuds/Cascade_Azure
Summary: Nozel and Fuegoleon unknowingly harbor romantic feelings for one another. How will their platonic relationship advance?





	Vulnerable (Nozel x Fuegoleon)

During the final battle against the Eye of the Midnight Sun, Fuegoleon Vermillion abruptly awoke from his temporary hibernation. His recovery time in combat was sudden and shattering. He failed to recognize that his body was still feeble and disabled, that immediate magic control could possibly return him to the medical ward. 

He was victorious in his fights against the elf-incarnated Randall, Vice-Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, and Sir Kaiser Granvorka, current Captain of the Purple Orca Squadron. However his sudden wielding of his ordinary flame magic and then his new gifted ability of spirit magic completely drained his mana reserve, causing him to experience gradual fatigue on the front lines and lose conscious as a result. 

Readmitted to the medical ward, he remained in the same bay as before, receiving an mixture of pain relief and swift-healing medicines in the form of an IV attached to his surviving appendage. His normal attire had been replenished back to its regular state, but currently he only wore the thin-fabric, white, V-neck shirt with his calf-synched, light tan, harem-like pants and chill bare feet. He was dreary and exhausted, barely managing to keep his eye lids from drooping as he was distressed he might drift into another lengthy, unnecessary slumber.

Briefly allowing his eyes to close, Fuegoleon reflects on the past few months of terrorist attacks and political scandals.

'The encounter was months ago, yet I still remember it as though it were yesterday,' Fuegoleon reflects mentally.

—

Teleported by the perculiar-looking spatial magic user to a white-plastered dimension with intricate magic circles tracing the barrier. 

William was clothed in a foot-length, dull-colored robe with a vertical three-eyed insignia attached to the center. His appearance was startling and frightening, an evil tinge hidden behind the previously righteous veil. His attacks were unpredictable and his plot well-planned. 

Fuegoleon's defeat was inevitable, the loss of a limb was merely an extra blow. His pride, dignity, and reputation were severely damaged, forever tarnished, he was concerned he would never be able to restore his former glory. However when he returned, his perception was proven impressively wrong; in fact his squad was overjoyed to welcome back their original captain with an amount of overwhelming praise. 

Witnessing how much his young brother had improved since his hiatus was phenomenal. Leopold had acquired the ability of mana skin and his determination to surpass Fuegoleon was incredible, fueled by his anguish and suffering. 

When he was informed of his elder sister's title as interim captain he was utterly stunned as she was quite blunt and reserved, refusing to deal in war or politics. Also when originally offered the position she turned it down immediately, plus she was extremely reluctant to join the Magic Knights at first so naturally her positive response shocked Fuegoleon. Mereoleona may be a hardass but she would drop everything for her siblings, especially Fuegoleon, who she respects and admires greatly. 

Nozel's reaction to his return though was prompt and attentive with a tint of bitterness. He was grateful Fuegoleon recovered yet his tendency to suppress his feelings restrained him from expressing any further sentiment. Their conversations prior to the final battle had been brief and professional, only discussing the Eye of the Midnight Sun's potential scheme.

Fuegoleon found it oddly surprising that Nozel's reaction was less then compassionate. True it would be out of character if he displayed any regular signs of affection, yet Fuegoleon could not stop considering their intimate encounter few months prior to his coma.

—

Nozel sat lunged over his polished oak desk, detailed by gold-imprinted edges and corners, with his forefinger and thumb rubbing against the bridge of his nose. His head was throbbing violently as a result of the previous night quarrel with his despicable younger siblings. Solid had been especially pressing on his opinion about Noelle even be admitted to a Magic Knight Squad, despite if it was the lowest-ranked. He had explained how she was a worthless, glutton, attention-seeking whore, how her magic was subpar, and her birth an ill-intentioned mistake. Nozel bickered with him for about two hours on the subject, suggesting that because she is royal-born she is required to join a Magic Knight Squad to uphold the Silva name. Solid continued to counter till, eventually, Nozel lost his temper and roundhouse-kicked him in the stomach. His sister, Nebra was not of any assistance either, she continuously supported Solid and expressed Nozel's similar opinion that Noelle should have died instead of their mother during childbirth. Nebra however was not as persistent in her attempts, and when approaching the two-hour mark of the argument attempted to convince Solid to quit his blabbering. She was spared of any injury, but was left to drag her idiotic younger brother to the infirmary.

To be honest Nozel cared deeply for Noelle, he just felt he had to consistently mask his feelings to uphold his family's name and reputation, even if it meant discouraging others. He felt responsible to instruct and protect his siblings, especially Noelle, as their mother had passed when they were still young. This caused great strain to his self-esteem and personality, negatively affecting others unintentionally.

Nonetheless he was brooding over his decision and was extremely worried for Noelle's safety as now he could not monitor her on a regular basis. 

A firm rapping at the door disturbed his anxious thought process, "Ugh...Enter!" he responded in an irritated tone. The gold-lacquered door handle turned slightly, and the door intruded inwards squeakily. Steady footsteps approached the sturdy desk. "What do you need?" he questioned exhaustedly, staring directly at an incident report.

"I though you would be more estatic to see me," a deep voice replied with a slight chuckle.

"Fuegoleon, I'm not in the mood for your impertinent speech today," he remarked disinterested, still reviewing the incident report.

"Do you ever take a break from your Magic Knight duties?" Fuegoleon asks sarcastically, laying a substantial stack of incident reports and royal requests on the weighted desk, "These are the following incident reports involving the Silver Eagle Squadron and requests/complaints regarding House Silva," he comments dutifully.

Nozel exhales heavily then groans uncomfortably, "I frequently detest the amounts of work that come with position of Royal Lord," he grunts distastefully.

"Trust me, I understand your woes, Nozel," Fuegoleon responds, as he sifts through the papers, filing them accordingly, "However it is our duty as both Magic Knight Captains and fellow politicians to support the well-being of our country...as well as establish a balance between our political and personal lives," he concludes, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Fuegoleon, I would really appreciate it if you were not to address the topic of my work schedule at this moment," he expresses reluctantly, "I can confirm that the balance between my personal and political life is perfectly fine...and my health is a completely different subject, which honestly is none of your business," he remarks coldly, glaring upwards at his fellow captain while yanking a fistful of his hair in frustration.

"Then explain to me, why you appear as though a wedge collided with your skull?" Fuegoleon states inquisitively, passing Nozel a classic ink pen to verify one of the official documents, to which he gestures a simple 'thank you'.

"Solid was being especially grueling last night. He continued to purge statements of Noelle's existence and refused to recognize she is royalty, and her rejection from a Magic Knight Squad would reflect abominably upon House Silva. So currently I am dealing with an irritating migraine," Nozel clarifies begrudgingly.

The Crimson Lion Squad Captain exhales heavily, attempts to chose his words cautiously so he does not aggravate Nozel any further. Biting his upper lip, and placing his forefinger and thumb upon his chin, he opens his mouth slightly but then retracts in hesitation. Puffing his cheeks in frustration then releasing a steady breathe, he begins, "Nozel..." he pauses skeptically, "Don't you think you should give her more credit? She puts much effort into her daily trainings in the courtyard, and seems quite determined to improve her magic control. Yet you reject her because she was not born naturally gifted. And you wonder why she expresses such apprehensiveness and interest in her siblings. It is merely because she to wishes to gain your approval and views you as an example of powerful magic. Don't you think you owe her, as her older brother, a clear explanation as to why you constantly reject her?" Fuegoleon exclaims agitatedly.

"I'd expect you'd understand Fuegoleon, as you have a younger brother similar to Noelle's age and a rather new recruit to the Magic Knights; yet Leopold's magic is much more refined and developed compared to hers. Also..." his voice becomes inaudible as Fuegoleon expects he is about to broach a very sensitive topic, "she is responsible for my mother's death," he barely whispers.

"Nozel, I understand your affliction, as I was considerably affect by Lady Acier's passing as well. Her loyalty and goodwill had a profound impact on my magic development and purpose. She was like a second mother to me, and taught me the importance of protecting those significant to me," he opens, softening his previously firm expression, "I suggest you take some time off to reconsider your treatment towards yourself and your siblings. There is a high possibility you could have a burn out moment if you refuse to tend to your personal health. That would only further incapacitate your work, and-..."

"Fuegoleon Vermillion!" he interjects exasperated, clenching his fists aggressively crumpling the paper in his sweating palms, "I have an aching headache from tolerating my idiotic brother's shenanigans last night, and would appreciate if you would not nag me about my mental health and personal relations," he finishes hostility.

"Nozel..."Fuegoleon sighs regretfully in response, placing the a stack of papers flat on the desk then approaching him from the right side of the desk, brushing his fingers against the solid, polished oak, "I'm concerned exactly because of that; your so invested in your duties and upholding the Silva name, you're stressing yourself to an unhealthy level. I advise you to subside your work temporarily so you have time to relax and recover-..."

Nozel grits his teeth, grunting silently then abruptly ascending from his chair, "I'm leaving!" he commands aggressively.

Rapidly striding towards the double-doors just as he is about to reach for the ellipsis-shaped handle, Nozel is suddenly forced backward then swiveled forward, nearly tumbling. He is caught by a pair of clothed, obviously muscular arms, supporting him upright as Nozel struggles to regain his balance.

Standing upright, Nozel looks upwards with an irked expression at the towering Vermillion. 

"Nozel! I'm serious! You absolutely need to rest! Prioritizing your lordship and squad over your personal health could be-..."

"Well, maybe I can't!" Nozel interrupts brutally, "Maybe if I stop for a second, I'll breakdown! Maybe I'd realize what restrains me from displaying emotion! Maybe I'd understand..," his voice drifts silently as he begins to mutely sob, tears staining his warm ivory skin.

Clutching his fists, Nozel attempts to punch Fuegoleon square in the chest, but is blocked by his firm palm. The Silva's legs collapse underneath him as he progresses to a violent wail. Fuegoleon clutches him tenderly, brushing his calloused fingers through his glistening silver locks. Nozel's hair sticks to his forehead as he begins to perspire from the exhausting fit.

Fuegoleon firmly presses Nozel against his chest, allowing him to hear the calming, steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Nozel's sobs subside to gentle snivels. Fuegoleon's robe is covered in moist snot and dried patches of tears.

Slowly tipping Nozel's head upward by gripping his chin with his thumb and forefinger, Fuegoleon inquisitively observes his face, swollen blood-shot eyes, snot-covered nose, plump purpling lips. He appeared so vulnerable, Fuegoleon couldn't resist the immediate urge to comfort him.

"L-Leon," Nozel whispers breathlessly as Fuegoleon slowly leans forward, inches from his tempting lips.

"I adore when you call me that," Fuegoleon responds in a tender hushed tone. 

Nozel allows his eyes to slowly close, awaiting the tender kiss of his fellow squad captain. Their lips barely touch in a excruciating chaste kiss before a brief, firm knock interrupts the precious moment. "Lord Silva, Sir Vermillion! The diplomats are patiently waiting for your arrival."

Fuegoleon briskly pull away, staring directly at the door he tightens his grip on Nozel's chiseled shoulders. The Silva bites his lower lip in mortification then swiftly wipes away his tears and snot with the back of his sleeve. 

"Sir, it-..."

"We'll be there in a minute!" Nozel commands firmly.

Waiting until he hears the sound of footsteps fading down the corridor, Nozel rapidly turns from Fuegoleon proceeding to the door. Fuegoleon notices and approaches him from behind, trying to reach for his dragging hand, but Nozel's withdraws himself.

In shock Fuegoleon attempts to respond, "Nozel, don't you think-..!"

"We have a conference to attend Lord Vermillion," he explains dutifully, opening the oak doors then sauntering into the wide hallway, and closing the entryway behind him with a sudden thud, causing Fuegoleon to startle and stare dumbfounded at the blank room.

—

'Then, when I was in a coma...'

—

Footsteps graze the floor lightly then a heavy weight collapses on the adjacent chair. Fuegoleon senses a tender touch over his wounded shoulder. Mute sobs course his ears and heaviness descends upon his chest.

The moment feels as though it lasted an eternity. Detached, consolidated whimpers sound occasionally and the figure clutches tightly onto his motionless body. Brushing his fingers continuously over the scarred divet, as though attempting to regenerate the lost limb.

His voice cracks uncomfortably as he attempts to initiate a sentence, "I-I..," he pauses, breathing heavily, "I apologize," he admits ashamed.

"You were correct! I-I shouldn't subside my feelings and relations for the sake of business or politics! I shouldn't blame my siblings because of my mother's unfortunate death! And I shouldn't have denied you when I needed you most! I'm mentally breaking down, and require your guidance and comfort to be stable! You've always been so level-headed and an unrecognizable voice of reason. I admire you're leadership and have always aspired to be similar to your qualities."

Nozel sits upright, burying his swollen face into his delicate hands, trying to calm his hysterical bawling. He peeks out from behind his hands, viewing no movement from the vermilion figure. His ears turn a pale pink at the notion he considers performing. 

Rising to his feet, trembling with anticipation. He leans over the eldest Vermillion son, brushing back any hair whisps from his forehead gently. Outlining the diamond-shaped crest, a symbol of honor and oath, with his thumb, he presses a tender kiss to the exact spot.

"This is my sign of affection," he whispers faintly, extremely close to the light beige skin.

—

'How could he be so nonchalant about these intimate situations?' Fuegoleon wonders confused, 'We practically kissed and he is completely unfazed. How irritating.'

The Vermillion hears a faint clatter from the adjacent side of the room, and opens his eyes enough to notice it is only Owen, an advanced healer stationed below the Wizard King. Owen approaches Fuegoleon, carefully removing the IV from his able arm, and patching it with gauze and medical tape to prevent any spurts of blood. Owen remains silent, assuming Fuegoleon is to exhausted to utter a sentence.

Realizing his struggle to remain awake, and the fact that he is completely secure from the Eye of the Midnight Sun, Fuegoleon shuts his eyes and drifts into deep slumber.

—

An extremely uncomfortable raking in his chest, suddenly wakes Fuegoleon. He abruptly opens his eyes, only to be met by his sister nudging her fist in the center of his chest.

"Ow," Fuegoleon vocalizes feebly.

"Good, I thought you'd never wake up," Mereoleona responds sarcastically as he scowls in agitation, "Hey! Don't blame me! You were the ass who decided to get yourself knocked around then sleep for a few months!" she replies defensively.

She appeared different than usual, her normally unruly vermilion mane was secured into a well-groomed high ponytail descending towards her shoulders, and her bangs partially braided into the rare hairstyle. She also wore a deep violet knee-length dress, detailed by golden accents on the neckline, the of hem of sleeves, and skirt along with her squad robe and black ballet flats with similar golden accents.

Fuegoleon sits upright leaning back on his single functioning arm. He sees Leopold standing adjacent to his elder sister with a bright grin plastered on his youthful face.

"Its good to have you back, Leon," Leopold exclaims enthusiastically.

"What did you expect you dumbass, it's not like this hard-headed idiot would just die on us for no apparent reason. That's too out of his character," Mereoleona explains, with a threatening expression. It looked as though she was about to attack her youngest brother but instead gentle ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Leopold whines, attempting to fix his spikes while scrunching his nose in annoyance.

"Oh, shut up!" Mereoleona expresses aggravatedly, cross-armed, causing Fuegoleon to chuckle under his breath.

Remembering her peculiar appearance, Fuegoleon positions himself fully upright with his hands buried in his lap, he looks over at his older sister with a questioning look. Observing the bizarre garments, he inquires curiously, "Mereo, why are you wearing a dress? You never even wore skirts when we were children."

"I was wondering the exact same thing, sister. You detest any garment without sleeves," Leopold joins confusingly.

"Ugh!" she groans in agitation, "My brothers are so nosy!"

"We're not nosy, we're curious," Fuegoleon defends, "Besides, you always expressed your discomfort towards dresses, claiming how it was similar to a personal ventilation system," he jokes with a side smirk and raised eyebrows. Leopold nearly collapses backwards as he has a laughing attack at his brother's commentary.

"What the hell, Leon!" Mereoleona explodes absolutely annoyed at his unnecessary wisecrack, "You couldn't have just simply asked why I'm dressed so formally!" she continues with a scowling expression.

"I apologize, I apologize," he repeats with a light giggle, attempting to calm his howling younger brother, who would probably end up completely ruined if he didn't stop his ridiculous shenanigans.

As a serene silence fills the room, Leopold sits on the edge of the bed, below Fuegoleon, swinging his legs gently against the cobblestone floors. 

"So why are you wearing such formal attire?" Leopold asks leaning his chin against his curled fist with a bored expression plastered across his face. 

"Well..." Mereoleona starts, apprehensively scratching the back of her head then sighing heavily at the oncoming justification, "I've been considering temporarily returning to the capital, and I have a conference with mother and father today to discuss several arrangements, and...you're well aware they appreciate to see their daughter in other attire then normal, so I'd thought I'd surprise them. It was also supposed to be a surprise for you as well, but Leo insisted that I visit you in the medical ward to assure you wouldn't slip into a coma again, which I can't comprehend at all," she concludes sheepishly. Averting her azure eyes, as her brothers gawk in shock.

"S-seriously," Leopold stutters in awe, "B-But why?"

"I realized supervising the morons was rather entertaining and...extremely eye-opening. As aggravating as your squad is, Leon...they forced me to comprehend that spending nearly three-hundred out of the three-hundred sixty-five days of the year soaking in the natural mana, it can be quite lonesome. Even though I despise politics and unnecessary combat...I think I'll remain around to assist in House Vermillion's affairs and occasionally drop in to see the squad," Mereoleona explains with a hidden smile playing on her lips.

Leopold unexpectedly wraps his arms around her waist and clutches her tightly, "Thank you," he whispers graciously into her shoulder. Initially stunned, her eyes soften and a faint smile spreads across her face. She returns the gentle embrace, commenting, "Well how else am I going to keep you in line?" Leopold chuckles lightly, delightful tears welling in his shining turquoise eyes.

Fuegoleon grins contently at the rare sight of his agreeable siblings as Mereoleona looks up from the embrace returning the sincere gesture. 'Don't ruin this,' she mouths inaudibly, Fuegoleon giggling in response to his sister's tender side then replying with a mute, 'Thank you.'

Mereoleona pats her youngest brother firmly on the back, signaling for them to exit, "Come on, Leo! Fuegoleon needs his rest if he's going to be in satisfactory condition to continue his Magic Knight duties," she explains smugly. Appearing reluctant to leave, she suggests, "Besides, I doubt you'd be able to beat me in a sparring match."

"As if!" he responds confidently, forcefully pulling away from the tender moment, "I'm going to surpass both you and Leon, just watch!" he declares, sprinting out the entryway, and supposedly to the training arena.

"Alright," she replies assuredly, following Leopold's shadow, but suddenly halting before she exits the doorway. To her left is Nozel Silva leaning up against the corridor wall, arms crossed with an anxious expression. She frowns in sympathy, biting her lip slightly as she twirls around, peeking out from behind the corner, "Hey, Leon!" she catches his attention, "Good luck!" she concludes, winking her right eye in sincere intention before dashing down the corridor towards the training arena.

—

Fuegoleon is left completely confused at his sister's pleasant wishes, and lays back down on the thick mattress, attempting to get some more well-deserved rest. Yet his body refuses to rest. He tosses and turns anxiously, regretting his intimate encounter with Nozel, but desiring his agitating presence. His love-hate relationship with the eldest Silva makes it extremely difficult for him to fully accept his overwhelming feelings. Realizing defeat, he lunges upwards running his finger through his unkempt mane. 

A gentle knock sounds at the semi-open door, and a silver figure enters inaudibly, shutting the entrance behind him. 

"Hey," Nozel greets informally.

"Hey," Fuegoleon responds apprehensively.

"May I?" he suggests anxiously.

"Y-Yeah!"

Nozel pulls up an upholstered wooden chair from the far corner of the private medical ward, placing it adjacent to the recovery bed. Resting comfortably in the chair, he begins to fidget with his fingers and seam of shirt sheepishly.

Comprehending his anxiety, Fuegoleon starts, "I was informed you were coming to visit, but I didn't expect it would be so soon."

"Well, I was concerned. You suddenly collapsed on the battlefield from pure exhaustion," Nozel justifies his presence.

"Thank you for your concern, Nozel," he responds gratefully with a faint smile.

An awkward silence fills the room, as the previous comfort of greetings subsides. Neither make an attempt to initiate a conversation for several moments.

"U-Umm," Fuegoleon begins unsure, Nozel swiftly lifting his head in anticipation, "Noelle visited early."

"Really?" Nozel responds somewhat interested.

"Yeah. She was extremely delighted to share that her eldest brother had acknowledged her increasingly powerful magical abilities and her worth as a member of the royal family," Fuegoleon explained smugly.

Nozel gawfed for a moment then allowed a temporary smile to spread across his lips. "She is truly something, a pure embodiment of her mother. She demonstrated her strength and determination in combat, and for that she deserves unlimited recognition and praise. And..." he pauses briefly, wishing to phrase his next sentence correct. Swallowing his pride, he continues reluctantly, scratching his cheek with his forefinger, "Y-You were right," Fuegoleon's eyes widen in surprise, "I didn't give Noelle enough credit for her magical abilities because I refused to acknowledge her as an individual thereby not providing proper training or discipline. I was increasingly negative because I was so profoundly impacted by my mother's death, and I distributed my stubbornness and pessimistic attitude upon Noelle. I-I was too reluctant to fully come to terms with the situation and should've seeked guidance earlier instead of emotionally damaging myself by refusing assistance. I realize now that I shouldn't have denied you. I shouldn't have snapped at you so often or slandered you in anyway to make myself feel more content. I should've acknowledged your serious concern and-..."

Fuegoleon swiftly grips Nozel's forearm and forcibly pulls him onto the mattress. He lands crookedly then straightens himself out as a deep crimson flush spreads across his cheeks. "W-What was that for?" he asks embarrassedly.

"Nozel, I truly do appreciate you taking responsibility for everything offensive you've done to me. But..." he pauses, reconsidering his thoughts, but let's his determination overrides them, "Have you considered what this means for us?" he concludes sheepishly, averting his eyes and tightening his grip on the Silva's forearm.

Nozel blushes profusely at the emotionally invade question. "I-I..."

Fuegoleon grits his teeth cautiously then blurts, "I know you kissed me."

"W-What?!" Nozel practically shrieks at the abrupt accusation, nearly falling off the edge of the bed, but still supported by Fuegoleon's firm grip. "I-I never-..."

"Don't try to deny it!" Fuegoleon interjects.

"But, how-...?"

"I was in a coma, Nozel. I wasn't unconscious. So I was perfectly aware of my surroundings. I could sense movement and sound using my mana reserve, I just couldn't produce any motion myself." he confirms stiffly.

"S-So...that means-..."

"Yes, Nozel...I know you kissed me, not directly but on my forehead-..."

"And you heard everything I said that time?" Nozel inquires innocently.

"Yes," Fuegoleon affirms awkwardly.

Nozel attempts to scurry away, completely humiliated by he direct confrontation, but Fuegoleon refuses him the opportunity, still gripping his forearm firmly. Tears begin to well in the Silva's eyes as he tugs more aggressively, trying to withstand the overpowering grip. 

"L-Let me go!"

"No!"

"Please, Leon! J-Just leave me be!"

"No, Nozel! I need to understand your intentions! Are you afraid or are you just-..!"

"I am!..I'm afraid, okay! I'm incredibly terrified...terrified I could permanently lose you or my siblings!..That one of you could suddenly die in combat, and I would be to blame, be-because I could have saved you! I-I could have been there to rescue you, be-because was so preoccupied with credit and glory that I ignored your sudden collapse and slandered your name in the moment! I accused you of weakness for no reason and I pushed you away because I was afraid!"

Nozel's breathing is staggered as he finishes the frantic confession. Tears threaten to spill from his reddening lavender eyes. He places his palm over his mouth to muffle a series of ongoing sobs, and Fuegoleon watches in empathy at the damaging scene. He loosens his powerful grip on Nozel's forearm, and gently pulls him to his chest with his able arm.

"Nozel," he starts tenderly, "It's perfectly fine to be afraid, but you must understand that bottling up all your sensitive feelings is unhealthy and self-destructive. I-It's okay to feel as though you need to portray a strong and resilient person, however vulnerability does not shallow your image. Instead it demonstrates your strength and honesty because you are capable of being open-minded in those moments even if you experience hurt," he concludes, stroking the Silva's shoulder blades gently as Nozel buries his head into Fuegoleon's chest, sniffing his lingering scent.

"L-Leon," Nozel stutters incredibly nervous as a pale pink flush spreads to his cheeks. He props himself up sideways with his legs partially dangling off the edge of the bed, and his knees inwards. Intertwining his hand with Fuegoleon's resting limply on the bed, he brushes his other hand across the Vermillion's rough cheek. He gazes upwards into the deep violet eyes of his companion for assurance. "A-Are you sure?"

Fuegoleon nods slightly in response. Swallowing all doubts, Nozel leans in pressing his lips gently against Fuegoleon's smooth, slightly chapped lips. The Vermillion allows his hand to release from the other's, and cup the back of Nozel's head, running his fingers through his sheen silver locks as the blissful kiss progresses.

It lasts for some sweet seconds, and when Nozel pulls away reluctantly he hides his head in his partner's neck embarrassedly. Then clinging to Fuegoleon's figure, the Vermillion leans down grazing his ear, and whispers tenderly, "This is my sign of affection."


End file.
